


How Do You Feel?...

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Series: Love for the Warrior of Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hien is mentioned, Kissing, Love Confessions, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: For someone who is brave enought to defend those against the forces of evil, she's not brave enough to confess her feelings face to face with Lord Hien. The Exarch decides to try and help his dear friend even if it stung to do so.





	How Do You Feel?...

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know wtf I'm doing. I have so many drawing and writing projects to finish. i know i still have a bunch if FFXV fics i need to either work on or start... but a lot has happened and i kinda am drawn to other fandoms so idk if i ever will get to them or not but i wrote this thingy. if ya like it thank you and if ya don't... oh well lol.

Although Illia hardly really spoken to him or in general back then they seemed to have a good bond. Now that there is peace in the first after all the things they've been through they seemed even closer. They'd talk about anything and everything. Joking about Urianger and his strange friendship with the fae folk. To Y'shtola at one point slapping Urianger's ass which drew out a hearty laugh from the exarch. To questions on how old Thancred really is. To life back at the source. 

"G'raha...have you ever been in love?" Illia suddenly asks poking at her food looking off into the distance. The question threw him off guard because it took him awhile to finally respond. "...yes… and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think of them." he smiles warmly. "Why do you ask?" his ears twitch and his eyes light up in mild curiosity. "Well… it's quite hard to explain. I felt this funny, warm, familiar feeling for someone and I haven't felt it since…" she trails off as her ears droop down and her tail no longer swaying. "Since Haurchefant…" G'raha says softly giving her an empathetic look. He resists the urge to embrace her and he could only hesitate before his non crystallized hand reaches hers. she silently nods before continuing, "I want to call it love but it could just be a childish crush or something you know? Plus I haven't known him that long either." she forces a smile lightly squeezing his hand to assure him that she is ok before letting go. "Who would've thought the savior of worlds was afraid to speak up on how she feels." she chuckles bitterly to herself. His heart clenches at this. He knows it is not he who holds her heart but another. He heard tales of her and accomplishments from her friends and even some gossip from y'shtola and the twins on how smitten Illia was with a certain Doman King. Yet there is that small slither of hope in his heart that perhaps she might even consider him...

G'raha Tia hums to himself "It sounds to me like you just need practice." his eyes locked with hers. "Practice? What do you mean?" her tail sways in curiosity and gods that cute head tilt she does always drove him crazy. "Not like sparring my friend." he chuckles. "More like practicing what you wish to say to the one you hold feelings for." "Hmm...that could work…although i have no idea where to start." she mumbles. "Just speak from your heart, tell them how they make you feel." he smiles warmly at her. She lets out a huff. "Ok here goes nothing i suppose..." 

She opens her mouth to start but then closes it. "Th-this is rather embarrassing… and a bit silly!" she looks away hiding the blush that forms on her cheeks. "Maybe I should just write a letter instead." she mutters. "But- the last time I attempted to write a letter it didn't go well either…" "then perhaps you should try again but this time close your eyes. Imagine the two of you alone and him standing before you." he says softly. She hums in acknowledgement before doing so.

"Although it may not seem like it but i treasure every moment I get when I'm near you. Every time you speak to me my heart suddenly leaps and it's suddenly hard to breathe. I hope you don't misunderstand my silence as something bad it is as the cheesy saying goes 'you take my breath away.' and i will not lie my lord but you are indeed a sight to behold. When i was almost too late to save you… I felt my heartbreak all over again and I can't bare to lose another loved one again. I love you my lord and i do not expect you to return my feelings-" she is cut off by a pair of soft lifts against her own causing her eyes practically burst open at the sudden intrusion. finally g'raha tia pulls away finally standing straight and not on his toes because of the small height difference, face flushed red and bright as his own hair. "Forgive me my friend I-I don't know what became of me!" His ears dropping. "It's q-quite alright. it's just you startled me a bit." Illia says avoiding his gaze, a blush dusting upon her beautiful brown cheeks but her tail slowly sways as she processes what just occurred. "I sincerely apologize I-!" he's cut off with her finger on his lips quieting him. "Shh we will sort this out later yes?" she gives him a small smile. all he can do is give her a warm smile in return and his tail happily sways.


End file.
